During examinations of an object, for example, interventional devices are used that can be inserted at least partially into an object, e.g. they extend inside the object. In case the inside of the object is invisible to a human eye, for example when examining a patient, the location, and thus also the range of the inserted interventional device cannot be followed without imaging systems that provide respective image data. For example, X-ray images are acquired to provide a better understanding of the present situation. An examination with an interventional device is, for example, a biopsy procedure. In US 2011/0125011 A1, it is described to acquire three-dimensional X-ray images as a roadmap. These are then combined with real-time 2D X-ray images that are angularly offset from each other. However, it has been shown that the acquisition of 3D images for a roadmap means additional preparation steps.